Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
LSW ( Lego Star Wars) TCS ( The Complete Saga), came out in 2008. It was available for the PS3, Wii, iOS, DS, and Xbox 360. It combined the parts from LSW: The Video Game and LSW: The Original Trilogy. =Characters= Unlockable only through Story Mode Episode I *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *TC-14 *Captian Panaka *Queen Amidala *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *R2-D2 * Episode II *Anakin’s Speeder *Obi-Wan’s Speeder *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) *R5-P17 Episode III *Anakin’s Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan’s Jedi Starfighter *Anakin Skywalker (?) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (?) *Chancellor Palpatine Episode IV *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *R2-D2* *C-3PO* *Rebel Friend * Episode V *Snowspeeder Episode VI Unlockable Through purchase in the store *PK Droid *GNK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Commander} *Battle Droid (?) *Droideka *Boss Nass *General Tarpales =Vehicles= * Republic Crusier * Gungan Bongo Speeder * Anakin's Podracer * The Queen's Starship * Sith Infilitraitor * AT-ST * AT-AT * Star Destroyer =Classes= There are classes of characters. These have their own skills, perks, and disadvantages. Jedi/Sith Jedi and Sith are better armed than blaster characters. With a lightsaber, they just block the bolts that may hit them(LAZY!) instead of having to dodge them. Short Blaster Wielder Like previously mentioned, Bounty Hunter Droid Droids are used to acces certain areas of the level. There are two types of droids, astromech and protocol droids. They have their own seperate acces panels. The astromech's panel has a picture of R2-D2 on it and the protocol has a picture of C-3PO on it. Mash-up Characters There are certain characters, such as IG-88 and 4-LOM, who are two types of characters. =Levels= Episode I *Negotiations *Invasion of Naboo *Escape from Theed *Mos Espa Podrace *Retake Theed *Darth Maul Episode II *Bounty Hunter Pursit *Discovery on Kamino *Droid Factory *Jedi Battle *Gunship Calvary *Count Dooku Episode III *Battle over Coursacant *Chancellor in Peril *General Grevious *Battle of Kashyyk *Ruin Of the Jedi *Darth Vader Episode IV *Secret Plans *The Judeland Wastes *Mos Eisly *Death Star Rescue *Death Star Escape/ *Rebel Attack Episode V *The Battle Of Hoth *Escape From Echo Base *Falcon Flight *Cloud City Trap *Escape from Cloud City Episode VI *Jabba's Palace *The Great Pit of Carkoon(or Sarlac Pit in some versions) *Speeder Bike Chase *The Battle Of Endor *Jedi Destiny *Into The Death Star II =Cheat Codes= =Differences in Platforms= *Unlike the console versions(and the iOS version), the DS version was different in many ways. One of these was in the case of veiwing the game. Instead of all-around 3D veiwing, the player only had a side veiw like that of some Star Wars flash games. iOS Packs Buying the Ultimate Levels/Characters Pack allows you to get: *All Levels in the game after Episode 1, and specific access to certain characters without buying them in-game. Unlocked Characters The following characters are unlocked when purchasing this pack and immediately given to the player already purchased and available for use. Dexter Jettster, Wookiee, Tusken Raider, Lobot, Gammorrean Guard, B2 Super Battle Droid, Boss Nass, Bib Fortuna, Admiral Ackbar, Luminara, Ki-Adi Munda, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Mace Windu (Episode III), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ghost), Anakin Skywalker (Ghost), Yoda (Ghost), Count Dooku, Grievous’ Bodyguard, General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker (Dark Side), Imperial Spy, TIE Fighter Pilot, Grand Moff Tarkington, Imperial Guard, The Emperor, R2-Q5, Jango Fett, Boba Fett (Boy), Greedo, Bossk, IG-88, Dengar, 4-LOM, Boba Fett. *This pack allows you to access Jabba’s Bounty Hunter Contracts, allows you to freely surpass any ‘Free Play’ mode (look under Playing Tips), and also gives you access to the entire Bonus Level missions, which normally require you to play the game and collect a certain number of Gold Bricks. =Playing Tips= *It is reccomended that the player DOESN'T buy any of the Characters. This is only because, throughout the story, the player will gain the needed characters in order to get the 10 Mini-Kits in each level. =Guides= * Guides: LSW:TCS DS * Guides: LSW:TCS Wii * Guides: LSW:TCS PS3 * Guides: LSW:TCS iOS Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:DS Category:PS3 Games Category:IOS Games Category:WII Games Category:Star Wars Category:Lego Star Wars Category:Xbox Games Category:3D Games Category:Playing tips Category:Cheat codes Category:Free Game (Apps)